McDonalds Menu
by Jay.Rawr
Summary: "Itachi Uchiha? The Uchiha? The hot ass piece of man meat Uchiha who owns like three businesses and on countless covers of Hot Kuna Girl Weekly magazines? Oh you have got to tell me how you got THE Uchiha" Ino leaned in, ears perked and eyes glinting. "Oh, well, I helped him order on a McDonalds menu." Ino's jaw fell. One-shot.


It was a normal day. Well, at least at first it was.

Sakura strolled towards a small café where she knew her childhood best friend, Ino Yamanaka, would be waiting impatiently for her. She does have a tendency to lose patience after waiting five minutes. Sakura purposely arrive late whenever she was to meet her friend just to tick her off.

"There you are forehead!" Ino huffed her chest and then crossed her arms. The tiny glare on her face didn't go unnoticed by Sakura; she smirked at the sight.

"Hello to you too piglet" Sakura gave a short wave before resting her ass on the soft red cushion of the café. "One cup of green tea and a chocolate muffin please." Sakura ordered.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ino grinned, resting her right cheek on her palm.

Sakura traced circles on the glass table as past events replayed in her head. A goofy smile on her lips made Ino grow eager in anticipation.

"Don't tell me it's a guy!"

"Well…"

"It's a guy!" Ino squealed, making a few people in the café hush her. Ino only stuck her tongue out at them in response.

"Yeah it is" Sakura finally admitted, smiling and mouthing a _thank you_ to the woman who placed her hot tea and muffin down in front of her. Sakura took a small sip but nearly spit it out and burned herself because Ino jumped excitedly from her seat and shook the table.

"Who?! Oh my God, it's been forever since you last had a man!" Ino emitted another squeal, to which she receive twelve glares from random strangers.

"Oh, his name is…" Sakura drown out the name by sipping more of her tea. Ino growled silently, and then plucked Sakura's forehead.

"Stop mumbling! What's the guy's name already?!"

"Okay, his name is Itachi!"

Pause.

"Itachi Uchiha? The Uchiha? The hot ass piece of man meat Uchiha who is CEO of like three businesses and on countless covers of Hot Kuna Girl Weekly magazines? Oh you have got to tell me how you got _THE_ Uchiha" Ino seemed a bit too perky about the news for Sakura. But it was entirely expected and prepared for.

Ino leaned in, ears perked and eyes glinting.

Sakura took another sip of her tea and nibbled her muffin."Oh, well…I helped him order on a McDonalds menu."

Ino's jaw _literally_ fell. "So he's secretly mentally retarded or something? Who can't order off of McDonalds?"

"No, no, it's not like that! He is Japanese Ino, you know that! All the food on the menu was foreign to him so he just suddenly stopped me for my opinions on the food…"

"Oh do tell" Ino hummed in amusement as she once again rest her head on her hand.

**_Two days ago…_**

Bare legs swung up and down as sweat beaded down a rather cutely large forehead.

"This is killing me!" Sakura mumbled, but then she felt her body hit the cold ground with a loud _thud!_

Apparently she was baking chocolate chip cookies but the heat from her dumbass oven was intolerable. Every degree it turns to, even if it's 23 degrees, felt like an overheat. But it was lunch time and Sakura was craving some cookies but her cookies are probably a goner now. She so needs to write a sticky note to buy a new oven.

Another bead of sweat ran down her forehead, followed by three more.

"Fuck it!" Sakura exasperatedly swung her arms in the air before grabbing her purse. She would just get something from McDonalds.

The warm air from outside cooled Sakura's skin, making a graceful smile form on her lips.

The walk to McDonalds wasn't long, it took a short eight minutes. Sakura was able to slightly enjoy the scenery of playing children, falling leaves, and fresh baked goods from the nearby Swissy Bakery.

Soon the familiar sign of red and yellow came in sight, which made Sakura quicken her pace and her stomach roar. When she entered the restaurant, the air condition made goosebumps raise on her skin but she liked it for a moment. It was better than staying home with that garbage for an oven intended on burning her to death!

Sakura stood patiently on line, looking at random people to pass the time. But then her eyes landed on a particular man. He looked very, _very_ sexy. He looked attractive enough for Sakura to look away to prevent a blush. He most definitely looked like those guys coming off of those Hot Kuna Girl Weekly magazines Ino likes reading. But he does look familiar…

"Excuse me miss, but can you do me a favor?" A soft, masculine voice made Sakura look up. _There he is standing in front of me! _

"Oh, okay, sure."

Itachi nodded then lead Sakura off line to not anger any waiting customers.

_Oh yeah!_ It all clicked. This guy was from The Uchiha! His name was known for his business in fashion, housing, and laws.

"Well, I don't know what's good on this menu…" Itachi sigh, then handed the menu to Sakura. She gave him a bemused look before gently taking the menu.

"I never had been to America. I indeed have seen these foods but I don't want to waste valuable money on something that could possibly not suit my taste buds."

_Woah. He could just say he doesn't know what's good!_

"Oh, well I'd recommend just getting the medium French fries, burger with no onions, trust me it taste kinda gross, and a medium cup of whatever soda you're familiar with" Sakura looked up from the menu, then gave her most genuine smile.

"How do you know it's good?"

Is this guy serious?

"Um, well a few of my friends tried it before and I did myself and quite enjoyed it so…" Sakura stretched her 'so' for a second too long and she suddenly felt a bit awkward.

"They apply ketchup right?" Itachi left eyebrow lifted slightly in question.

"Of course, if that's what you want" Sakura answered.

"Are the fries greasy? I do not like anything like that. And are they really soft?"

Sakura could feel a bit if irritation coming on. "Well it depends where you go but here I can assure you it's not greasy nor too soft."

Another smile stretched on Sakura's face when the questions came to a stop. Itachi gave a small smile back, thanking her then took back the menu.

Sakura pursed her lips but then shrug. She was hoping to engage in some form of conversation but oh well…

Sakura went back on the line that was stretched longer than before. A groan passed her lips as she tapped her foot.

It took a long eighteen minutes for it to be Sakura's turn to order.

"What would you- oh hey Sakura!" Naruto smiled cheekily at his best friend. Sakura smiled back and if it wasn't for the counter separating them, she would have squeezed him in a hug.

"Glad you're back Naruto! But…what are you doing here?" Sakura's hand waved almost dismissively at the small McDonalds restaurant for emphasis.

"Need money and this was the best I could find. Me and Sasuke been tight on cash."

Sakura giggled then ordered for nuggets, a burger, and a small Sprite.

"Oh! Tell Sasu-kun I said hi and text me your address later!" Sakura called over her shoulder then walked towards the door. She ordered her food to go.

Sakura was just gonna kick the door open until a big hand opened it. She lifted her head to thank the kind gentleman but her voice stopped when she saw it was the man from before. She was _not_ expecting to see him.

"Let me" he smiled and Sakura couldn't help but smile back. Itachi walked out beside her.

"My apologies if I'm bothering you but you seem a bit…intriguing" Sakura's head snapped up again and Itachi chuckled at her blush.

"Thanks, but it's probably my hair…"

"Trust me, it's not just your hair. I've been to many places where hair was more confusing and exotic. Not that yours is any natural…" Itachi looked at Sakura for a moment then looked back up. Sakura smiled but then she almost frowned when her house slowly began to come in sight.

"Well this is my home, it was nice meeting and talking to you!" Sakura smiled again, but she felt a bit disappointed she might not see him besides on Ino's pointless magazines.

Itachi stood silently for a moment, then wiped out a blank card. He took out a fancy black pen out of his pocket then wrote something down.

"Here," Itachi smirked as Sakura stared at the card in awe. Sakura took the cards then read the name on top out loud. Itachi…cute. And it had numbers on it! Possibly _his_ numbers! "I would like to meet again. Till then…" Itachi took Sakura's hand and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "Bye…"

Sakura watched as Itachi called up someone and a black car mysteriously appeared. He went inside but not before giving Sakura another smile and a wave.

Sakura moved her arms to wave but she feared she waved back too frantically. Oh well, she was too overwhelmed by excitement to even care!

"Oh wait till Ino hear this!"

**_Present time…_**

"No fair! Why do you get the hot guy?" Ino pouted as she toyed with the hem of the table cloth on the table. Sakura smirked then stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Because I'm the beautiful and great Sakura Haruno!" She joked, taking another bite of her almost-finished muffin.

"You're not wrong" a new, rather male voice said from behind Sakura. She instantly recognized it.

"Oh my God…" Ino jaw fell again.


End file.
